The list
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: i do a test and lots of crack parings happen. T for saftey


_**Choose your top 12 fave characters….**_

1. Soul from Soul Eater

2. Paul from Pokemon

3. America from Hetalia

4. Akihisa from Baka and Test

5. Huey from The Boondocks

6. Tomo from Azumanga Daioh

7. Sakura from Naruto

8. Sasuke from Naruto

9. Russia from Hetalia

10. Craig from South Park

11. Tweek from South Park

12. Steve from American Dad

**Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Huey/Craig? No but it would be super cool to read one

**Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Yes, but on a scale of one to ten he's a 7

**What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Tomo getting Soul pregnant? I can't see that happening XD

**Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Yeah, when he turned into a cat to spy on America

**Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Sakura and Paul? TOTALLY!

**Four/eight or four/nine?**

Akihisa/Sasuke or Akihisa/Russia…either way Aki's screwed but Sasuke/Akihisa

**What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

If Sakura discovered America and Sasuke in a relationship? Well first of all Sakura and America would have an all out brawl for Sasuke's affection and Sasuke would just watch the fun XD

**Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Paul can't seem to focus his training and it's all because of a very energetic girl who keeps yelling advice that is ridiculous.

**9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Akihisa and Craig? I doubt that considering their completely different kind of shows

**Suggest a title for a one/six Hurt/Comfort fic.**

The Scythe that heals…I'm preparing fan fic now lol

**11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

America is tired of the same old drinks and wants to try something different so he goes to a coffee house to get some coffee and meets a very jittery employee who just loves this stuff

I will most definitely write a fan fic with this XD

**Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

Not really, they don't really read fan fiction

**If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

A songfic for Russia? Hmm…

Tip of the Iceberg by Owl City

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Warning: gay guys, personified countries, fan girls and lots of hamburger eating

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Sasuke using a pick-up line on Huey! *fan girl squeal*

"I'm only asking this once. Want to go out?"

I don't know what Huey would say back but I'd bed he'd be stunned XD

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Craig walked out from the coffee shop to see a boy with black hair that resembled a chicken's butt, looking at some tomatoes. He walked over to him and stood by his side

"You probably hear this all the time but your hair resembles a chicken's butt" Sasuke smirked as his eyes went red "Care to repeat that?" Craig didn't feel like fighting so he left Sasuke but not without using his signature finger as a farewell.

Simple da? lol

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

If Sakura walked in on Paul and Steve having sex? I suppose she would get her camera out and start taking pictures (yeah I think Sakura has a inner yaoi fan side)

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Um… let's see

Akihisa wants to de-flower Soul but unfortunately all the flowers he finds are too pretty to tear apart and give to Soul

Because Akihisa is young, naïve and dumb so he probably doesn't know what de-flowering is XD

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Yeah

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Uh…yeah

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

no

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

Paul/Akihisa/Huey

Yeah though I don't know what they'd do XD

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

"F*UCK!" then he'd flip them off

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

It's been awhile

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Her drive to surpass others…it would definitely be different for the boys XD

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Tweek shag Russia? I don't think anything would work for that to happen XD

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

America/Sakura simple America would

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

Soul and Russia are in a happy relationship until Russia suddenly runs off with Akihisa. Soul, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Tweek and a brief unhappy affair with Steve, then follows the wise advice of Huey and finds true love with Paul.

I call it "Love takes time"

The title sounds so cliché! I'm writing it!

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

I'd be super happy cause I love SakuSasu

**30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Soul would have to get used to having an un-cool boyfriend…that might be hard to do XD

**32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Total cannon!

**33. Is 4 het or slash better?**

Slash Baby!

**34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

No, though it would be interesting to see Huey talking to Tweek XD

**35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was Tomo afraid of Sakura? Because Sakura is after Sasuke and Russia for blackmail photos

**36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

Sasuke would cosplay as Russia though I have no idea why lol

**37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Soul would have to drink about 3 or 4 because Steve is not 'cool' without beer…lol…I think there's a song about just that XD

**38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

America and Tomo would be super cute but I prefer it to Paul being with Tomo

**39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

"Tomo you're scaring the fish with your yelling!" Sakura yelled as she reeled in her line. Tomo smiled "I'm not scaring them! There's just none here!"

"I'm never bringing you to go fishing again"

"YOU FISH SUCK! Get it Sakura because they suck on the line!" Sakura sighed and face palmed. This was definitely a onetime thing.

I totally see Tomo doing that XD

**40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

I'm not sure but…maybe Tangled because Craig is a criminal and Paul just wants to get out of his house XD

**41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

America and Tweek? …Tweek because if he doesn't get his coffee…*shivers*

**42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Sakura and Steve?

Popular by Eric Saade because Steve will only have a chance with Sakura if he's popular…which will not happen…rofl

**43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

Akihisa and Paul? Not really

**44. How hot would 7/3 be?**

Sakura and America? It wouldn't be hot but it'd be cute

**45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Sakura would totally freak out and run out of the room with Paul chasing her with his Electabuzz at his side and Sasuke would be left alone in the bed wondering how Sakura got a key to his apartment…lol fan fic idea arising

**46. What's 1's secret kink?**

Transformation…if you catch my drift…

**47. How about 12?**

His coffee? lol

**48. Or perhaps 10?**

Twitches *coughCreekcough*

**49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

"The Scythe that is a retired American terrorist?"

Sucks I know

**50. How about 2/4/6?**

"I'm surrounded by Idiots"

ROFL I'm writing this!

**51. Or even 7/8/9?**

Russia is secretly a sasusaku fan? I knew it! lol

**52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

Soul has a relationship with Tomo, but secretly wants Paul. Tomo knows this, and breaks up with Soul to go pursue America, who's with Tweek. Tweek is also with Craig, however, who's cheating on Tweek with Sasuke. Sasuke finds out, and cheats with Sakura, who is, in turn, cheating on Akihisa. Soul pursues Paul who just broke up with Huey, who's now after Russia. Soul gives up on this, and ends up with Steve, while Tomo finally ends up with America

I call this "What just happened?"

**53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

"The Desperado who loved the Cowgirl"

I'm so writing this!

**54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Sasuke and Soul are cannon?

*throws a party*

**55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

Russia hands down unless…though Paul might have other plans…lol

**56. What if it was 3 and 9?**

America…if Russia is generous

**57. 4 and 9?**

Definitely Russia!

**58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

yeah

**59. Or 2 het?**

absolutely

**60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Let's do this!

Huey opened the door to see a man wearing a beige long coat and scarf smiling down at him

"Can I help you?"

"I heard you're a terrorist" Huey's eyes widened when the accent came through. "I'm sorry but I'm retired" he was about to shut the door Russia put his foot in the doorway stopping it from closing. "Nobody is ever a retired terrorist" Huey growled "I AM" he then shoved Russia away and slammed the door behind him.

Russia slammed the door open and grabbed Huey around the waist. "Let me go you Commie Bastard!" Russia ignored him and went up to Huey's room and threw the boy onto the bed. "Now listen up boy. We can do this the easy way or hard way" Huey felt his palms get clammy and felt sweat running down the back of his neck.

"And if I refuse both ways?" Russia smiled and tied a fighting Huey to the bed post with ropes "I don't think you have a choice terrorist" he then pulled out his pipe "Now let me show you how a true terrorist treats his victims" Huey's eyes widened as the pipe was raised. He closed his eyes as the pipe came down but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see the pipe lying next to him and Russia messing with his stereo. Suddenly rap music was heard playing and Russia turned it up to full blast. Huey closed his eyes trying to block out the horrible music.

This guy was definitely a pro

Russia is a meanie :(

**61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Okay…

Sakura is tired of everybody saying yaoi is stupid so she's gonna prove them wrong but the only people she knows are Paul and Russia and neither one of them would agree to her idea…unless of course she persuaded them a bit with her inhuman strength

I want to write this now!

**62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

America would be Indiana Jones, Sakura would be Super Woman

**63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Sadly no :(

**64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

I believe everyone now if you'll excuse me…I've got some running to do


End file.
